


Tentación

by Sabrichitason



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Stalking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: -Mi mamá siempre me decía que no aceptara dulces de extraños.-¿Tu mamá está por aquí?-No. Estoy yo sola.-¡Bien! Entonces vamos...
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Inocencia en todo su explendor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Bill. El siguiente es de Mabel, y el último está en tercera persona

_ Tentación, eso es lo que era. _

Solía ir frecuentemente al parque, liberando el estrés que acumulaba cada día en el asqueroso lugar al que llamaba trabajo. Lo bueno era que me mantenía viviendo en lujos. Tenía dinero. Una casa propia alejada de vecinos chismosos y mirones. A las mujeres que deseaba. Prácticamente, la vida que todo hombre adulto desea tener. Pero había algo que me molestaba. Las mujeres con las que estaba eran cada vez más jóvenes, y eso me preocupaba.

Era parte de una organización, dirigida por mi hermano. Uno de los grandes jefes, de hecho. Tenía una reputación, no podía mancharla. Pero con eso en mente, no evitaba que mi raro fetiche se expandiera al extremo de ir a un parque a observar a niñas jugar y corretear por ahí.

Había niñas de todas las edades, acompañadas por sus padres. Faldas por doquier. Pero solo había una que llamaba a gritos mi atención.

Se trataba de una pequeña de largo cabello castaño. Siempre traía puesto una falda y suéter de distintos diseños cada vez que venía. Pero la primera vez que la vi, el suéter que tenía puesto llevaba la imagen de una estrella fugaz. Creo que fue esa la causa por la que decidí apodarla así. La pequeña Estrella Fugaz siempre venía al parque junto con un niño igual a ella, supuse que debía ser su hermano, y se ponía a jugar con otros niños, mientras que su hermano se sentaba a leer un libro. Algo que compartía conmigo. Siempre llevaba un libro conmigo cada vez que iba, ya que no quería levantar sospechas. Pero la linda niña no había aparecido hace ya una semana y me preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si se mudó? ¿O le habrá pasado algún accidente? Fui todos los días al parque para ver si volvía hasta que volvió a aparecer un día.

El día de hoy fue diferente. Ella traía el cabello trenzado y no pude imaginarme la escena erótica de tenerla arrodillada frente a mí, sosteniendo sus trenzas, y haciendo un vaivén con su cabeza, sus labios apretando mi miembro...

Debía parar con eso, si no quería tener incomodidades. Sacudí la cabeza, borrándome ese pensamiento y continué con mi observación. Mi Estrella Fugaz estaba jugando sola, y eso era raro. Pues siempre venía acompañada de su hermano. Además hoy no había casi gente, ella jugaba en un pasamanos, colgándose como un mono.

Cerré el libro y lo guardé dentro de mi chaqueta. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza para levantarme y dirigirme hacia ella: se veía tan hermosa riendo.

Iba a agarrarse de una de las barras cuando su mano resbaló y cayó. Tan veloz como un rayo, estuve ahí para salvarla de su caída. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera preparándose para el impacto, pero al ver que no pasó, los abrió lentamente.

Sus ojos color avellana estaban brillando, observó su situación con lentitud para luego sonreírme.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Quedé cautivado por su belleza. No la había visto tan de cerca antes. Al darme cuenta que todavía no la bajaba de mis brazos, ni le había contestado carraspeé un poco, aclarándome la garganta.

— No fue nada. Deberías tener más cuidado.— dije mientras la bajé al suelo.

— Es normal que me resbale, me ha pasado antes.— excusó. — Aun así muchas gracias.— me dedicó una radiante sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas que me hizo derretir por dentro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Mabel, que rima con papel.— rió. — Pero tú puedes llamarme chica de tus sueños.— parpadeo varias veces tratando de parecer seductora.

_ Vaya que lo haré.  _ Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, un pequeño rubor invadiendo mis mejillas al par que me quedaba sin habla.

—¡Es chiste!— me golpeó un hombro, comenzando a reír.

Yo solo podía reír nerviosamente. Llevando una mano a la nuca volviendo a mi postura. Me di cuenta que me llegaba hasta el abdomen, abajo de los pectorales. Yo era más alto como por dos cabezas.

— Soy Bill Cipher. A tu servicio.— hice una reverencia para terminar mi pequeño numerito de caballero, el cual fue correspondido con una risa. —¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo 12.

_ Mierda. _ Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Acaso no podía tratarse de esas lolis de anime que aparentan ser niñas pero son mayores?

— Con que 18 años, eh.— dije rápidamente, no quería creer que tanta belleza sea menor.

— No, no. Te dije que tengo 12. — dijo riendo, aunque podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

— Si, jeje... solo estaba bromeando un poco.- reí, rascándome la cabeza.

Estaba realmente incómodo con la conversación, y ella tampoco me decía nada. Decidí hacer mi movimiento.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar un helado? ¿O algún dulce? Se ve que tienes cara de que te encantan los dulces.— sonreí.

Ella sonrió alegre pero después de un segundo su sonrisa se fue borrando, reemplazándola un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté extrañado.

— Mi mamá siempre me decía que no aceptara dulces de extraños. — explicó.

—¿Tu mamá esta por aquí?

—No. Estoy sola.

—¡Bien! Entonces vamos...— dije emocionado. — Ella no se va a enterar.

— Pero...— iba a protestar pero la interrumpí rápidamente.

— Además, no somos extraños. Ya te dije que me llamo Bill Cipher, y tu eres Mabel.— le expliqué, al ver su expresión pensativa volví a insistir. —¿Ves? Ya nos conocemos.

Ella sonrió. —Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien. Solo déjame ir por mis cosas.

Yo asentí y la vi correr a una de las bancas. Me sorprendió ver que tenía una maleta de viaje, además era algo grande. Creí que por cosas se refería a alguna mochila. Me acerqué a ella.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.— dije caballeroso, cargando con la maleta. Era más pesada de lo que creía. ¿Cómo la había cargado hasta aquí?

Fuimos hasta mi auto, un Ferrari 458 modelo amarillo. Guardé su maleta en la cajuela y subí al auto. Ella ya estaba abrochándose el cinturón.

—Lindo auto.— comentó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Gracias.— respondí, encendiendo el motor. Sentí una satisfacción al escuchar al motor rugir, y aceleré, olvidando que traía compañía. Normalmente suelo conducir rápido, me gusta sentir la adrenalina. Pero al escuchar los sonidos de inconformidad viniendo de la niña a mi lado, entré en razón y desaceleré un poco, yendo a la velocidad promedio permitida en la calle. 

Fui a la heladería más lujosa de la ciudad, donde sabía que servían un helado delicioso y podías pedir la cantidad que quieras además de la cobertura. El lugar se llamaba _Sugar Rus_ h y siempre tenía gente. La mayoría de las veces niños. Creo que se debía a que existía una máquina de videojuegos de autos de carreras ahí, con el mismo nombre.

Pedí una gran copa de helado y dejé que ella eligiera los sabores. Claro que me dejó elegir uno a mí. Luego le pusimos una cobertura de chocolate y fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa. Comenzamos a tomar el helado. Yo solo degustaba del sabor que pedí, le dejé el resto a ella.

Alce la vista alrededor mío y me di cuenta que la gente ni nos prestaba atención. Eso me tranquilizaba. Tal vez pensaban que era su familiar o algo así, un primo quizás, ya que yo no parecía tener edad para ser su padre. Si ella dijo que tenía 12, entonces solo nos llevamos diez años de diferencia. No es mucho.

La volví a mirar y recordé la maleta de viaje.

—¿Por qué estabas con una maleta?— pregunté. Al ver su rostro alarmado, me apresuré a hablar. — Digo, por si tenga que llevarte a alguna parte después.— y era cierto, por el ventanal podía ver que ya oscurecía.

La mirada en el rostro de Estrella Fugaz era reflejaba un debate interno. Como si dudara entre decirme o no. Finalmente se animó a hablar.

— No iré a ninguna parte.— respondió.

—¿Entonces?

—No tengo a dónde ir.— dijo en voz baja. — Papá guardó sus cosas en una maleta a la madrugada y se marchó, con Dipper. No sé a dónde fue pero no regresaron — supongo que Dipper debía ser su hermano. —A mamá no le importó, y llamó a otro hombre.— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. — El señor trataba de ser bueno conmigo frente a mamá, pero yo sabía que me despreciaba. Y mamá me dejaba billetes sobre la mesa y desaparecía todo el día. El señor me cuidaba por las tardes. Me miraba muy feo. Ya no soportaba mi situación, quería ir con papá. Entonces preparé una maleta con ropa y lo necesario, más el dinero que jamás gasté y me largue de ahí.— terminó su historia, recostando su frente sobre la mesa y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

No sabía qué decirle. Creí que tenía que ir a algún lugar a, no sé, visitar a alguien. Pero esto estaba más allá de mis expectativas.

Era más que perfecto. No tenía a dónde ir. Podía llevarla a casa conmigo y luego.... Luego me llegó el pensamiento de ser un condenado pedófilo aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad de una niña. Pero mi deseo fue mayor. Quería tenerla para mí. Que dependiera de mí. Yo la protegería y ella calentaría mi cama y me hará compañía.

—Mabel...— extendí mi brazo por la mesa, alcanzando su mano y tomándola. Ella levantó la cabeza, dejándome admirar ese bello rostro cubierto de lágrimas. —¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa?

—¿Huh?— inclinó la cabeza a un costado, demostrando confusión.

—Si no quieres volver a tu hogar, yo te daré el mío.— inquirí.

Mabel abrió y cerró la boca como un pez. Se notaba que no sabía qué responder. Me levanté de mi asiento, quedando parado frente a ella. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y procedí a secar sus lágrimas.

—No lo sé, Bill... Te acabo de conocer.— explicó.

Tomé su mano, arrodillándome frente a ella. —Te aseguro que solo quiero consentirte, desde que te conocí he deseado eso.

Creo que quedó maravillada con mi respuesta, ya que le brillaron los ojos. Parece ser que me topé con una niña enamoradiza.

—De acuerdo.

...

Conduje devuelta a mi casa. Solía echarle miradas a Mabel de vez en cuando. La encontraba jugando con sus manos o mirando por la ventana.

—¿Tienes un celular?— pregunté, tratando de entablar una conversación.

—No.

—Te compraré uno.

Ahora sí tenía su vista pegada en mí.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacerte cargo mío?— preguntó.

_ Porque quiero follarte. _

—Porque siento que debo hacerlo.— contesté.

Ella sonrió. —En verdad eres una buena persona.— sentí algo de culpa al escuchar eso, pero se desvaneció al recordar que sí me haría cargo de ella, solo que tomaría ciertas ventajas...

—Entonces, ¿Cómo será esto? ¿Vas a adoptarme?

Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente ante la palabra adoptar. No quiero que sea mi hija. De ser posible quisiera hijos con ella. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? — No necesariamente eso. Puedo ser tu guardián legal. Tú serás mi protegida.— expliqué. Aunque para eso necesito la firma de alguno de sus padres, pero esos ya son detalles.

— Y luego me entrenaras en artes marciales y me convertiré en _Robin_ para pelear contra el crimen.— dijo sonriente.

No pude contener mi risa, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eres millonario. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy millonario?— sonreí.

— Por dónde empiezo: vistes ropa elegante, me llevaste a tomar helado a una heladería con precios altos, y tu auto es un Ferrari.— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Solté una risa ante toda su deducción. —Chica lista.— otorgué.

Llegamos a casa, era una casa muy grande, pero no tanto como para llamarla mansión. Dejé el auto en la cochera, ella ni se inmutó al ver otros dos ahí. Subimos al primer piso, ella se quedó observando la sala así que decidí darle un tour. Recorrimos por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya. Rió para sí misma y fue a lanzarse a la cama. Fui junto a ella, dejando la maleta en el piso, me acosté a su lado.

Mabel giró sobre su lado para mirarme directamente. Me quedé quieto sobre mi espalda, con las manos a los costados. Pasó una mano por mi cabello rubio, cerré los ojos ante el contacto. ¿Quién no disfrutaba de unos mimos de vez en cuando?

—Eres muy guapo.— la escuché decir. Sonreí, me lo habían dicho muchas veces pero que ella lo haya dicho fue alimento para mi ego.

— Lo sé.— respondí sin abrir los ojos.

Los abrí de golpe cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me senté y ella retrocedió un poco en la cama, estaba asustada con mi reacción.

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó rápidamente. — Es que nunca he dado un beso, y tú estabas ahí quieto, y eres muy dulce conmigo y...— se calló cuando comencé a reír.

—¡Oh Estrella Fugaz!— limpié una lágrima de mi ojo. —Yo te enseñaré lo que es un beso.— la miré con lujuria, estirando de su brazo para atraerla a mi y sentarla en mi regazo.

La besé desenfrenadamente. Podía sentir sus manos en mis hombros, tratando de empujarme. Una de mis manos fue a su nuca, y la otra a su espalda baja para evitar eso. Sus manos cesaron de empujar y viajaron alrededor de mi cuello. Mi miembro estaba cobrando vida, y con ambas manos en su cintura, la acerqué más a mí, frotando contra su entrada cubierta. Ella soltó un gemido por la repentina acción, por lo que aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca. Continué frotando un poco más rápido mi erección contra su intimidad, al par que mi respiración aumentaba. Nos separamos por falta de aire, un pequeño hilo de saliva aun conectando nuestras bocas.

—Mmm Bill...— gimió. —¿Los guardianes hacen esto?

—No.— respondí, diablos mi voz estaba ronca. —Esto está muy mal.— la giré conmigo, quedando sobre ella. —Pero contigo se siente tal bien.

Comencé tirar de su suéter para sacarlo sobre su cabeza. Ella no opuso resistencia, es más, arqueo la espalda y levantó sus brazos, ayudándome. Debajo tenía una camiseta musculosa.

—Mabel... — susurré, besando su ahora expuesto cuello. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte?

Sentí que su piel se erizaba, mientras pasaba mis manos por su torso, descendiendo a sus muslos y apretándolos. Su falda se había subido un poco, dejando ver sus braguitas blancas con dibujos de gatitos.

—Quieres tener relaciones conmigo.— la escuché decir y paré en seco.

Sabía que debería conocer del tema, tiene 12, se supone que ya debería saberlo por la escuela. Pero aun así me sorprendió. Saqué mi cabeza de su cuello para mirarla: sus mejillas rosadas habían adquirido un tono más rojizo, y sus ojos color avellana estaban brillando.

—¿Lo deseas? — pregunté. — Debes saber que esto está mal. No se supone que los guardianes y protegidos hagan esto, sobre todo porque eres una niña y yo un adulto. Pero si lo quieres; estoy dispuesto a pecar contigo las veces que quieras.— dije seriamente.

—Yo... — sus emociones estaban en conflicto, podía notarlo. — Me pareciste muy guapo desde la primera vez que te vi. Y... me emocioné cuando me salvaste hace poco. — su mano subió a mi rostro. — Lo deseo.

_ Mierda. Eso era todo. _ Pegué mis labios con los de ella, besándola con deseo, necesidad, mientras bajaba mis manos por su torso. Nos separamos y empecé a levantar su camiseta para sacársela, encontrándome con un sujetador debajo. Lo desprendí de ella y pude admirar sus pequeños senos en desarrollo. Ya crecerán, y se volverá aún más hermosa. 

Fui para atrás, sentándome sobre mis piernas, mientras mantenía la mirada sobre ella. Creo que eso la incomodó, ya que utilizó sus manos para cubrirse. Las tomé rápidamente y las coloqué a sus costados

—No te ocultes, eres hermosa.— le aseguré, consiguiendo que desvíe su mirada avergonzada. —Mírate; estás como un tomate. — reí. — Me pregunto qué colores tendrá tu cara cuando esté dentro de ti.

Ella emitió un sonido raro, fue como una mezcla entre una risa y un gritillo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Tienes que decir esas cosas?

—Se llama charla sucia, Estrella Fugaz.— expliqué, retirándome hacia atrás. — Te vendría bien soltarte un poco. Mira.— comencé a desprenderme la camisa amarilla, dejando ver mi torso marcado. Estaba en bastante buena forma, para alguien que casi no va al gimnasio. Es casi como si mi figura fuera un regalo.

Pude notar su atenta mirada sobre mi. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, claramente le gustaba lo que veía. Tomé una de sus manos y tentativamente la deposité en mi abdomen. Necesitaba que se relaje, que sepa que también podía disfrutar.

Me desabroché los pantalones y me los saqué, quedando solo con mis boxers como única prenda. Me acerqué a su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos. Masajeé ambos, ganándome un gemido por su parte. Hice presión en uno de los pezones y el otro me lo llevé a la boca, lamiendo y chupando.

—¡Mmmm Bill!— la escuché decir. Le apliqué el mismo trato al otro, consiguiendo más gemidos y jadeos de ella. Si se ponía así solo por esto me preguntaba si...

Una idea surgió, desabroché su falda y le retiré las bragas. Ahora sí estaba completamente desnuda. Pasé una mano, acariciando un muslo, adentrándome por su entrepierna hasta su monte de Venus. Pasé un dedo por sus labios, sorprendiéndome por lo humedecidos que estaban. Con un pulgar empecé a frotar su clítoris, ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, seguido por más gemidos.

—B-Bill... ¿Qué...ah...estás haciendo?— habló entre gemidos.

—No te asustes. Estoy preparándote.— respondí. —No puedo simplemente entrar y ya. Te lastimaría.— introduje un dedo, haciéndola suspirar, imitando penetración, luego un segundo, sintiendo lo apretada que estaba.

—Bill...Bill...Ah— sentía sus paredes contraerse con mis dedos, estaba cerca de un orgasmo. Retiré mis dedos, cambiándolos por mi boca. Ambas manos, abriendo sus piernas lo más que podía. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello, estirando. No me dolía, pero me impulsaba a acelerar mis movimientos. —Mmm...ah...BILL— gritó, llegando a su primer orgasmo.

Le dediqué una mirada mientras relamía mis labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Y sus mejillas estaban en un bello color rojo carmesí. En el momento en que hicimos contacto visual, volvió a cubrirse el rostro, esta vez con un brazo.

—¡Perdóname!

La miré confundido. —¿Por qué?

Retiró su brazo lentamente, para mirarme con vergüenza. —Me meé sobre ti. — murmuró.

Parpadeé un par de veces, para luego tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada.

—Realmente eres inocente.— suspiré. —Lo que acabaste de experimentar, fue un orgasmo, querida.— le expliqué. — No me molesta que te hayas venido en mi boca, de hecho. — lleve los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella a la boca, saboreándolos. — Eres muy dulce.

Su cara no podía estar más roja. Removí mis boxers, la última prenda que me quedaba, liberando mi miembro al aire, con una mano, comenzando a masturbarme, cerrando mis ojos ante la sensación.

—Es muy grande...— la escuché decir. —¿De verdad va a caber?

—Claro que sí.— asegure. Tenerla en esa posición me volvía loco. Bajé de la cama buscando mis pantalones. Los levanté, hurgando en un bolsillo saqué un preservativo. Lo abrí con la yema de mis dedos y me lo coloqué.  
Me acosté sobre ella, alineando mi miembro con su entrada, adoptando la posición del misionero. Frote mi pene contra sus labios, rozando su entrada y su clítoris.

—¿Disfrutas esto?— pregunté sin cesar mis movimientos.

Estábamos al mismo nivel, cara a cara.

—Amm...se siente raro.— admitió. —Como... un cosquilleo, ah...— gemía al par que hablaba.

—Eso es bueno.

No dije nada más, tomando ambas piernas y levantándolas para enrollarlas en mi cintura. Comencé a penetrarla lentamente. Sus manos se prendieron a mí, encajándome sus uñas en los hombros. La miré al rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, emitiendo quejidos de inconformidad. De una embestida la penetré por completo y ella dejó salir un grito. Sentí traspasar la barrera que era su himen y empecé a embestirla lentamente. Tomé sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y apoyándolos en el colchón.

Ella no paraba de gemir y jadear. Mi querida Estrella Fugaz, emitía gritillos de dolor que pronto comenzaron a ser de placer ya que comenzó a moverse conmigo.

—Más... — susurró. Quise molestarla un poco.

—¿Mas qué?— dije, desacelerando.

—Más fuerte.— gimió, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre en sus manos.

Aceleré mis movimientos, penetrando más rápido, más duro. Sus talones estaban clavados en mi espalda, al par que sus sonidos se volvían más fuertes. Comencé a besar y chupar su cuello, queriendo dejar marcas.

—mmm Bill~... Déjame tocarte...

Cumplí con su deseo, dejando libres sus manos. Éstas fueron a mi nuca, atrayéndome a ella para besar sus labios. Sus gemidos y gritos eran tapados por mi boca, mientras chocaba mi pelvis contra la de ella. Podía oír los sonidos de nuestros sexos chocar. Sentí que ya me venía, acelerando aún más las embestidas, buscando mi clímax. Sus paredes apretaron mi miembro, y con un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores, llegó, llevándome con ella.

Le di unas últimas embestidas lentas, para luego salir de ella, echándome a un lado de la cama. Estaba respirando profundamente, al igual que ella. Me había llevado su inocencia, la que tanto apreciaba. Pero eso no me molestaba, al contrario, me llenaba de orgullo.

Se removió un poco y miró hacia abajo, viendo la sangre entre sus piernas, que manchaba las sábanas.

—Eso es normal, estrella.— me apresuré a decir. —Eso pasa cuando tienes relaciones por primera vez.

—Oh...— fue todo lo que dijo. —Bill...— la oí llamar en un susurro.

—¿Si?

—...Eso estuvo bien.— dijo después de un silencio.

Solté una pequeña risa, girándome sobre mi costado hacia ella. —Supongo que sí.— tomé su mano y me la llevé a los labios, dándole suaves besos. —Gracias por cumplirme éste capricho.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedaba mirando al techo. Creo que está pensando. Su cabeza ha de ser un lío después de esto.

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?— preguntó.

Okey. Eso me tomó por sorpresa. —¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?— pregunté incrédulo.

Asintió tímidamente, mirándome con adoración. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue formándose en mi rostro.

—Lo haremos las veces que quieras.— concedí, acercándome a besar sus labios.

...  
**Continuará**

  
  



	2. Fantasía Realizada

~5 años después~

  
Desperté sintiendo algunos rayos de sol en la cara. Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj al lado de la cama: 7:00 am. Giré a mi derecha para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Bill, aún dormido. Tenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y el otro estaba siendo aplastado por mi cabeza, debí haberme movido de su abrazo en la noche. Bajé la mirada, la sábana que nos "protegía" del frío apenas lo cubría a él, solo tapando su regazo y entrepierna. El resto estaba alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pude notar su erección matutina, levantando una carpa en las sábanas.

Sonreí con picardía, estirado la sábana para dejar su miembro al aire. Así es, estaba desnudo. Al igual que yo. Me deslié de las sábanas y me coloqué sobre él, cautelosa de no tocarlo. Quedé con la cabeza enfrente a su miembro. Ya habíamos hecho esto antes, varias veces diría yo, y muchas de estas veces él me hacía recogerme el cabello en dos coletas para poder tirar de él, y así tomar el control. Pero esta vez yo tendría el control, y además... Me intrigaba la idea de despertarlo con una mamada.

Le dediqué una mirada para asegurarme de que aún esté dormido y con eso comencé a descender sobre él. Con una mano tomé su miembro, apretándolo un poco, escuchando un gruñido por su parte. Con la otra mano tomé suavemente sus testículos, masajeándolos lentamente. Empecé a dejar besos por su largor, hasta llegar a la cabeza. Abrí la boca chupando la glande y escuchando gruñidos por su parte.

\- Así, nena...

Reí un poco, mandando vibraciones por su miembro. Lo escuché gemir.

\- Estrella Fugaz... serás mi muerte.- sentí que su mano tomaba mi cabeza, animándome a tomarlo por completo en mi boca por unos segundos, para luego sacarlo, haciendo un sonido de "pop" y mirarlo con picardía.

-¿Disfrutas esto?- pregunté, recostando la cabeza sobre un puño y usando la otra mano para masturbarlo lentamente.

Escuché un rechinido de dientes que hizo crecer mi sonrisa.

-Estrella Fugaz... Date la vuelta.- ordenó.

Le hice caso en su petición, mi cuerpo quedando sobre el de él y mi feminidad frente a su rostro. No pasó mucho cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi sexo, desenfocándome de mi trabajo. Solté un gemido. Volví a su miembro, esta vez metiéndolo por completo a mi boca. Apreté los labios metiendo y sacando todo lo que podía. Usando mi mano con lo que quedaba y pasando la lengua por debajo de la cabeza, algo que, sabía, lo volvía loco. Utilicé mi otra mano bajando por sus testículos y frotando por detrás.

Saboree el líquido pre-seminal en mi boca. Estaba cerca, podía sentir su pene palpitante. Decidí hacerlo más rápido, gimiendo con la boca llena, mandando vibraciones. Él no se quedaba atrás, su lengua era magnífica. Conocemos perfectamente el cuerpo de cada uno para reconocer qué nos gusta, y cuándo ir más rápido.

No pude sopórtalo más, llegué a mi orgasmo. Y el estalló en mi boca. Tragué su semen, sabía agridulce, y me dejé caer a un costado, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Amo las mañanas así.- lo escuché decir.

Sonreí y me levanté, acercándome a su rostro y relamiendo mis labios.

-Buenos días. - susurré, para luego darle un largo beso en los labios, seguido de otros más cortos.

-Mmm...Estrella Fugaz.- dijo tomándome del rostro. -No creas que no estoy disfrutando esto, pero...- sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj por un segundo. -¿No tienes escuela?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y salté de la cama, yendo al baño para cepillar rápidamente mis dientes y luego al vestidor y buscando rápidamente algo para vestir. Me puse uno de mis suéteres que yo misma había diseñado: dejaba mi cuello y hombros expuestos y me llegaba por encima del ombligo. Me puse unos shorts y unos zapatos Converse.

Salí del vestidor para ir al espejo a arreglar mi cabello, cuando noté que Bill salió del baño, completamente vestido, a excepción de su corbata, que estaba desatada y colgando de su cuello. Fue a colocarse al lado mío amarrando su moño frente al espejo. Yo solo lo miraba de reojo con incredibilidad mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-Nunca comprenderé cómo te vistes tan rápido.- comenté.

\- Es un don.- replicó con orgullo.

Terminé por colocarme mi diadema en la cabeza y lo abracé.

-No quiero ir.- murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca quieres ir.- dijo riendo.

-Ojalá fueras el sol; para que me dieras todo el día.- chillé, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello mientras que lo escuchaba reír a carcajadas.

-¿De dónde sacas esas frases?- preguntó, guiándonos a la puerta.

-Me nacen.- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con un hombre igual a Bill, solo que éste tenía las puntas de su cabello teñidas de un azul chicle y sus ojos eran de un color cían.

-¡Will!- exclamé, yendo a abrazarlo.

Fui recibida en un cálido abrazo. Cuando me separé, él estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás, Mabel?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondí con una sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes libres de ortodoncia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Will?- habló Bill detrás mío.

Volteé a verlo, su expresión era neutra pero su tono indicaba que me fuera. Y eso hice. Fui a la cocina a desayunar rápidamente, dejando a esos dos con sus temas. Ahí se encontraba ya nuestra cocinera, sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Melody.- saludé y me senté en la mesa.

\- Buenos días, Mabel.- respondió y yo sonreí.

Por fin estaba llamándome por mi nombre, como le había insistido, sin ningún "Señorita" antes. Era demasiado formal, y no quería que me trataran con formalidad. No como Bill.

-Tenga.- dijo dejando un plato frente a mí. - Hot Cakes recién cocinados.

-Gracias, Melody. - agradecí y comencé a comer rápidamente, puesto a que ya era tarde. Cuando terminé, mi celular sonó. Lo revisé viendo que tenía un mensaje de mi amiga, Pacífica Northwest.

** "Estoy enfrente. Sal de una vez, estúpida. Estoy bocinando desde hace 5 minutos >:( " **

Me levanté, terminado de tomar mi jugo y guardando mi teléfono en mi bolso, que Melody había preparado mientras comía, y salí corriendo, despidiéndome de la cocinera.

Pasé por la sala, percatándome de que mi novio y mi cuñado aún seguían ahí. Como Will estaba cerca me acerqué a él.

-Adiós Will.- dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Adiós Bill.- dije apresuradamente yendo a la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi beso de despedida?- lo oí decir a mis espaldas.

Sonreí pícaramente y volteé, corriendo y abalanzándome sobre él, quién logró atraparme. Enrollé mis piernas por su torso y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso caliente.

Me bajé de él, con mis labios a centímetros de los suyos. -Adiós.- susurré.

Y con eso, salí de la casa para subir al auto de Pacífica que se encontraba en la calle. Tenía una expresión de irritación en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

Ella suspiró con molestia. -Es la última vez que te espero.- dijo encendiendo el motor y acelerando.

Íbamos en silencio, y solamente se escuchaba la música de la radio. Cambié la emisora para buscar algo de mi agrado, hasta que encontré una que me hizo subir el volumen y empezar a cantar a todo pulmón.

" ** _A mí me gustan los mayores_** _,_

**_ De esos que llaman señores _ ** _ , _

**_ De los que te abren la puerta _ **

**_ Y te mandan flores _ ** _ " _

-Literalmente.- murmuró la rubia a mi lado. Yo solo la ignoré y seguí cantando.

**_ "A mí me gustan los más grandes, _ **

**_ Que no me quepan en la boca, _ **

**_ Los besos que pueda darme _ **

**_ Y que me vuelvan loca" _ **

-Loca _a Ohhhh~_

-Mabel, por favor.- dijo la rubia, bajando el volumen de la radio. -Sé que te sientes identificada con la canción pero por Dios.- me miró seriamente. -No exageres.

\- No puedo evitarlo.- dije sonriendo. -Bill es muy detallista. Además no creerías lo que pasó esta mañana.- comenté con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Si son cosas sucias, no quiero saber.- replicó inmediatamente. - Sabes que apenas lo tolero; es un idiota.

-Descuida, Paz-Paz. Voy a encontrarte a un idiota y así las dos sufriremos juntas. - dije sonriente.

Ella no dijo nada más cuando llegamos a la preparatoria. Era una institución privada, ya que muchos chicos "riquillos" asisten aquí. Yo no me considero igual que ellos, ya que la mayor parte de mi vida la pase con una familia de clase media. Y ahora solo estoy siendo malcriada por alguien de alta clase. No me di cuenta de la sonrisa en mi cara por esa ironía. Pareciera que Bill solo es mi Sugar Daddy, pero hay algo más. Yo sé que ahí hay algo más.

Le dedique una mirada a mi anillo en el dedo anular en mi mano izquierda. Nos comprometimos en San Valentín. Bill dijo que nos casaríamos en cuanto cumpla 18. El anillo era muy bonito, hecho con oro blanco y un zafiro amarillo, por dentro estaba inscrito en cursiva _My Shooting Star._ Lo adoraba, no me lo había quitado desde entonces. Era muy útil para espantar a los chicos. A todos menos a uno. Pensé mientras veía un chico albino caminar hacia nosotras.

-Hola Mabel.- me saludo, ignorando a Pacifica. Ella soltó un bufido y siguió caminando, dejándome por mi cuenta.

" _Vaya, que buena amiga eres, Paz"_

-Hola Gideon. - saludé con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oye tienes algo detrás de la oreja.

-¿De mi oreja?- pregunté, llevando una mano a dicho lugar.

-Deja te lo quito.- acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y lo vi sacar una moneda de ahí.

-¡Tara!

Gideon Gleeful. Estaba en un año menor que yo. Actualmente me encontraba en segundo de preparatoria. No se cómo había capturado su atención, pero es muy persistente. Su padre está en el negocio de venta de autos más cotizados de la ciudad. Eso, además que el niño ya es famoso por hacer trucos de magia y su "ternura".

-Wow...Eso es magnífico, Gideon.- dije con sinceridad.

-Aún me falta práctica. Seré un profesional, ya lo verás.- aseguró. -En fin, a lo que venía: ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

Le dediqué una mirada compasiva. -Uy Gideon, te lo he dicho muchas veces; estoy con alguien.

-Sabes que no puedo creerte; nunca he visto a ningún chico contigo.- inquirió.

-Eso es porque no viene a esta preparatoria. Me encantaría presentártelo pero él está muy ocupado. - respondí. Lo bueno de eso, es que era totalmente verdad. Claro, omitiendo algunas partes.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada. _Salvada por la campana de seguir en esta conversación incómoda._

-Lo siento Gid, pero debo irme.- dije apresurada. -Fue bueno verte.- le grité sin voltear a verlo.

Y con eso corrí por los pasillos, esperando no llegar tarde a clase.

.  
.  
.  
.

Las clases, como siempre, terminaron a las 3. Salimos con Pacífica al estacionamiento. Estábamos en una típica conversación de "odio al maestro de historia porque, ya sabes, deja mucha tarea los lunes" y Pacifica se estaba descargando. Los adolescentes a nuestro alrededor subían rápidamente a sus vehículos con clara intención de marcharse de la institución para hacer sus rutinas diarias o salidas con amigos. Uno de esos chicos llamó mi atención. No porque me pareciera atractivo, le soy totalmente fiel a Bill, sino porque su rostro me parecía familiar.

Era un chico de cabello castaño que llevaba puesto una camisa a cuadros roja y unos jeans negros. Tenía la vista en su celular y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia otros adolescentes, como si los inspeccionara. Hasta que clavó sus ojos en mí, esos ojos avellana se abrieron como platos, y ahí entendí por qué se me parecía tanto a...

-Dipper... - susurré.

-En fin, sé que tendré que tragarme esos libros si quiero entrar a la escuela de leyes...¿Mabel?- Pacífica habló al notarme caminar hacia el chico que también se acercaba a mí.

-¡Dipper!- Exclamé corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pues casi lo tacleé.

-Mabel.- lo oí decir. Su tono expresaba felicidad e incredibilidad.

Nos separamos y me tomó del rostro inspeccionándome para luego echarse a reír y abrazándome de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, en la ciudad. Después de todo este tiempo.

Arquee una ceja. - Pero si papá y tú fueron los que nos dejaron.- dije en voz baja.

Su expresión cambió a una de vergüenza, agachando la cabeza. - Si, lo sé. Pero sí te buscamos.- añadió rápidamente. -Fuimos a vivir con los tíos Stan y Ford. Con su ayuda fuimos a donde mamá, pero ella solo nos dijo que te dio en adopción.

No pude evitar inflar las mejillas. -No me dio en adopción. Ella no podía cuidarme, entonces una buena alma se apiadó de mí y me convirtió en su protegida.

-Aun así mamá te dejó. Y no le dijo nada a papá. Sabes que necesitaba de su permiso para hacer eso.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. - Los tíos quisieron llevarla a juicio por eso, pero papá no quería darle problemas.

Apreté los labios, pensando mi respuesta. En ese momento Pacifica caminó hacia nosotros.

-Mabel...¿Quién es él?

La miré a ella y luego a Dipper, quién trataba de mantener una mirada seria, pero sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Pacífica - Él es mi hermano gemelo Dipper. Te hablé de él, ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh...Sí.- estrecharon las manos. -Pacífica Northwest.

Dipper ladeó la cabeza. -¿Northwest? ¿Como Preston Northwest?- preguntó.

\- Sí. Él es mi padre. - acomodó su bolso, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -¿Por qué, hay algún problema con eso?

Dipper soltó una pequeña risa, llevando una mano a su nuca, su gesto nervioso.

-Solo no te pareces a él, eso es todo.

No pude evitar reírme. Ese era un tema que la había perseguido desde que la conocí. Y al ver su cara de fastidio, pude notar que todavía sigue sin darle gracia.

-Sí, me parezco más a mi madre en ese sentido.- dijo entre dientes por milésima vez, creo. -No quiero sonar grosera, pero debemos irnos, Mabel.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia Dipper. -Fue bueno volver a verte...

-¿Mabel, con quién has estado viviendo?- me interrumpió. -Necesito saberlo. A final de cuentas tendré que conocer a quién ha estado cuidando de mi hermana todo este tiempo.

-Bill Cipher.- respondí después de unos segundos de duda.

Él asintió lentamente.

-Te veré luego. Tal vez con los tíos.- dijo para darse vuelta y marcharse hacia un auto negro de vidrios polarizados.

-Vámonos.- llamó Pacífica, tomando de mi mano.

Subimos a su auto, fuimos al centro comercial a pasar el rato y luego de una hora y durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa no pude evitar preguntarme por qué la reacción de Dipper fue tan extraña cuando mencioné a Bill.

.  
.  
.  
.

Después de que Pacífica me dejara frente a casa, note la presencia del mismo auto en que Dipper se subió cuando salió de la escuela. Me apresuré a entrar a la casa, perdiendo algo de tiempo con las llaves hasta que por fin logré abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya llegué!- avisé en voz alta.

-Por aquí.- llamó en respuesta la voz de Melody.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz -la sala- y me sorprendí al verla no solo a ella, sino a dos hombres ya algo viejos e idénticos sentados en el sofá, tomando una tasa de lo que parecía ser café. Los dos al verme, instantáneamente se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron sus tasa sobre la mesa.

-Dicen ser conocidos tuyos.- habló Melody, antes de dejarnos solos en la habitación.

-Mabel.- habló uno de los hombres, quién pude notar, tenía el cabello un poco más grisáceo que el otro. -Tal vez no nos recuerdes, ya que eras muy pequeña la última vez que nos vimos, pero somos tus tíos; Stan.- habló apuntándose a sí mismo. -Y Ford.- apuntando al otro.

-Oh...- fue todo lo que pude decir. -Creo que sí...los recuerdo.- me acerqué a ambos para abrazarlos. Ellos me devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa. -¿A qué puedo deberles su visita?

-Dipper nos dijo que te encontró y vinimos a verte.- respondió mi tío Ford.

-¿Lo hizo?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Sí. Creo que te contó que él y tu padre estuvieron viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo. En fin, dijo que quiso retomar su conversación, ya que le dijiste con quién estabas viviendo.

-Oh...ya veo. ¿Y dónde están papá y Dipper?

\- Dipper tuvo que ir al baño, no te preocupes. En cuanto a tu padre: Él está afuera del país en un viaje de negocios.- respondió Stan.

-Entiendo.- dije con algo de desánimo, ya que quería ver a mi padre de nuevo.

-Entonces...por lo que veo has estado viviendo en comodidad.- habló Ford.

-Sí. Bill es muy bueno. No tengo que preocuparme por ninguna necesidad. Y me dio privilegios de estar en una escuela con una buena educación.

-Entonces, no tienes ninguna queja.- concluyó.

No pude evitar reír. -No.- dije.

-Y qué me dices de una figura materna.- continuó Ford. -¿Tiene alguna esposa? ¿Novia?

Fruncí el ceño. No podía decirles nada sobre mi relación con Bill. Nadie lo sabía, claro, a excepción de Melody, quién era bien pagada por su discreción y Pacífica, pero ella es mi mejor amiga.

-No. Es soltero. - respondí, y me maldije a mí misma por sonar algo molesta.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió mi tío Stan.

-¿Crees que no notaría la presencia de otra mujer en su vida?- dije molesta.

-No Mabel, no quisimos...- empezó a decir Stan, pero Ford lo interrumpió.

-¿Otra?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

_ Mierda. Leyó entre líneas. _

-Sí. Pasa mucho tiempo conmigo. Hace lo posible para que no me sienta aburrida.- me felicité a mí misma por salvar la situación.

-Ya veo. — fue todo lo que dijo mi tío.

En ese momento, llegó Dipper, rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido hasta la sala. Arquee una ceja, y él me miró disculpándose.

—Te dije que te vería pronto.

—Esto es demasiado pronto ¿No lo crees?— respondí riendo. — Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

Se encogió de hombros —Fui al sanitario.

Sonreí para mis adentros ante su opción de palabras. Era el mismo Dipper, siempre educado tratando de ser un adulto. Pero aun así cambió en unas cosas. Se veía más astuto, hasta mejoró su socialización con las chicas; como pude observar hoy con Pacifica.

Escuché el sonido de llaves y la puerta principal abrirse. El hombre de la casa llegó. Eso me hacía sentir más aliviada, ya que él me hacía sentir segura, pero al mismo tiempo, me angustiaba ver a mis tíos tratar con Bill, y escucharlos hacerle preguntas.

Bill apareció en la puerta de la sala, con esa camisa amarilla que tanto me gusta, el cuello desprendido y su moño desatado. Traía su saco en una mano. Mordí mi labio al verlo en ese estado: se veía tan sexy.

Sus ojos se posaron entre mis tres familiares y luego en mi. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Bill Cipher. Por fin podemos vernos cara a cara.— habló mi tío Ford. —He tenido tantas ganas de conocer al hombre que ha estado haciéndose cargo de mi sobrina por mucho tiempo.

** Continúa... **


	3. Escapando de la Realidad

—He tenido tantas ganas de conocer al hombre que ha estado haciéndose cargo de mi sobrina por mucho tiempo.— dijo Ford.

—Sí, pues... el placer es todo mío. ¿Puedo conocer sus nombres?

—Desde luego que sí. Soy Stanford Pines. Ellos son mi hermano Stanley y mi sobrino nieto Mason Pines.— dijo Ford, dirigiéndose a cada uno.

Bill asintió, caminando hasta colocarse detrás de Mabel en su asiento y poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—Ya veo. Y díganme: ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para venir por ella?

—No podíamos encontrarla. Su madre no nos decía nada. Pudimos encontrarla gracias a redes sociales, y de ahí buscamos información suya, señor Cipher.— le clavaba la mirada en los ojos, casi como si deseara descifrar sus secretos. —Supongo que tiene los documentos requeridos para poder hacerse cargo de mi sobrina.

—Los tengo.— afirmó Bill. — Su madre los firmó.

—Pero debe saber que esos documentos son inválidos sin la firma del padre. — esta vez habló Dipper. — Y que podrías ir a prisión por tener a una menor contigo sin el consentimiento de ambos padres.

Bill sonrió de forma egocéntrica. —Yo no diría eso. Fue Mabel la que quiso salir del nido de ratas donde su padre y su hermano la abandonaron.

—Quisimos volver por ella…— iba a insistir Dipper pero fue interrumpido.

— Vagó por las calles, _sola,_ sin saber a dónde ir.— continuó Bill. — Algo muy peligroso para una niña de 12 años, diría yo. Hasta que me la crucé. Me contó su terrible situación, que ablandó mi corazón.— dijo llevándose una mano a dicha zona.— Y la traje a vivir conmigo. Al día siguiente fuimos a ver a su madre para hablar, y ella no podía estar más contenta ante la gran oportunidad de su hija para salir adelante.

Dipper miró a Mabel ante todas las palabras que el rubio decía. Su expresión era indescifrable, mirando hacia el frente, bebiendo café. Lo único que cambiaba era arrugar la nariz de vez en cuando. El café debía ser amargo. Recordaba que ella nunca lo bebía, y de ser así, siempre tendría que tener un alto nivel de azúcar.

—Además, no es como si no disfrutara vivir aquí. Tiene el trato de una princesa, sino fuera de una reina.

—Eso es verdad, tíos. — habló Mabel. — Soy feliz aquí. Tengo amigos, una buena escuela, y una casa maravillosa.

—Ya la oyeron.— concluyó Bill, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un silencio como por 10 segundos hasta que Ford volvió a hablar.

—Quisiera ver los documentos de Mabel.—dijo firmemente.

Bill iba a protestar pero Mabel habló.

—Muéstraselos, Bill.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y fue a otra habitación a buscarlos. La familia Pines quedó con un incómodo silencio hasta que Cipher regresó con unos papeles, entregándoselos a Ford.

Éste los revisó detalladamente, uno por uno, hasta que frunció el ceño, teniendo que releer dos veces una página para ver si no lo había imaginado.

—Dipper... la firma de tu padre está en los papeles.— susurró

El chico, a toda velocidad le arrebató los papales de sus manos al mayor, comprobando por sí mismo lo que había dicho su tío.

— Esto no puede ser...— dijo horrorizado. — ¡Papá nos había dicho que jamás había firmado ningún acuerdo!

— Bueno, chico, no sé cómo le hizo tu madre pero tengo que darle el crédito por todo.— sonrió Bill. — Yo solo le di los papales y ella me los devolvió con las dos firmas deseándome suerte.

Dipper lo miró con ojos furiosos.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!— rugió, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa para bajarlo a su altura. —¡Nos arrebataste a Mabel!— trató de ahorcarlo y Bill solo reía, devolviéndole el favor.

—¡Dipper, basta!— dijo la castaña tratando de separarlos. — Él no hizo nada, yo me fui por voluntad propia.— aclaró de nuevo. Se giró a sus tíos, que miraban la situación como algo normal. — No se queden ahí parados y hagan algo.

Ambos parecieron reaccionar y se acercaron a los hombres para separarlos.

— Déjalo hijo, no hay nada que podamos hacer.— dijo Ford, tomando de los hombros a Dipper, quien se calmó pero seguía viendo a Bill con odio.

Bill por su parte, le sonreía de manera maliciosa, siendo sujetado por Stan. 

—Viendo que no hay ningún problema, Cipher...— Stan fue interrumpido.

— Mabel vendrá con nosotros.— declaró Ford.

— No, ustedes son los que se irán.— dijo la mencionada. — ¿Cómo pueden venir a mi hogar y acusar a Bill de llevarme ilegalmente? — demandó la castaña. — Después de todos estos años aparecen en mi vida perfecta y ¿Ahora quieren arrebatármela? No lo creo.

Terminó de hablar y se marchó de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Todos quedaron en silencio, viendo con tristeza hacia la dirección a donde fue la chica. Todos excepto Bill, quien tenía una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro.

— Será mejor que se vayan, Pines.— habló luego de un rato.

Los tres, habiéndose sorprendido ya que olvidaron que el rubio seguía ahí, se dirigieron a la puerta. Dipper se quedó unos segundos mirando a Bill con rencor, y éste se limitó a despedirse con la mano, para luego echarse a reír ya que fue correspondido con un dedo del medio por parte del castaño antes de marcharse.

— Oh, la familia que tienes, Estrellita.— murmuró para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras. — Ya no nos molestaran.

…

—Conduce rápido, tío Ford. — dijo Dipper, una vez que se ubicó en el asiento de pasajeros del auto. — Tenemos que llegar a casa.

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— dijo Stan.

Dipper sonrió con malicia.

— Ya lo verán.

.  
.  
.

— No puedo creer que se hayan dignado en aparecer después de años.— se quejó Mabel en el dormitorio mientras se cambiaba de ropa bajo la mirada de Bill. — Y se creen que tienen el derecho de decirme qué hacer.

— Tranquila, Estrellita.— se acercó a ella acariciando sus brazos. — No te estreses que te saldrán canas. — se burló, recibiendo un golpe con una camisa en respuesta antes de ponérsela.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué vinieron con tanta investigación.— suspiró echándose de espaldas a la cama.

Bill la siguió, colocando suaves besos en su cuello. — No lo sabes… — murmuró. — Tus tíos son policías.

— ¡¿Qué?!— trató de levantarse pero el rubio la volvió a empujar contra el colchón. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Siempre lo supe. Al no ver motivos para alejarte de mí, tu hermanito quiere incriminarme… Plantó una cámara en la habitación.— dijo mientras bajaba sus besos por su pecho hasta su vientre.

— ¡¿QUE?! Bill para…— dijo al sentirlo cerca de su entrepierna. — ¿Estás loco?

Bill le sonrió. — No. Estoy caliente. Anda, tenemos tiempo para un rapidito.— dijo mientras que volvió a besarla y con una mano se adentraba por debajo de su falda, Mabel inconscientemente cediendo ante sus caricias.

.  
.  
.

Los Pines llegaron al departamento y Dipper rápidamente encendió su laptop y comenzó a teclear.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos…— murmuraba.

— Dipper… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Stan.

— Planté una mini cámara en la habitación de Cipher para vigilarlo.

— ¿Pero, por qué?

— Tengo la ligera sospecha que hay algo más entre ellos. Su relación es mucho más íntima que un guardián y protegido.

— Está insinuando de que hay una relación amorosa entre los dos.— explicó Ford. — Lo que explicará el comportamiento de Mabel.

— ¿Qué? ¡No mi calabaza!— dijo Stan, sin creer para nada lo que le estaban diciendo.

— Mabel jamás fue rencorosa. ¿Por qué mas querría quedarse con él?— dijo Dipper consiguiendo ingresar a su app con de la cámara.

— No. Tiene que haber otra explicación.— dijo Stan.

— Lo lamento tío Stan, pero ni te gustará lo que verás.

En ese instante apareció la imagen de lo que la cámara estaba grabando. Los tres Pines se quedaron sin habla al presenciar la imagen frente a ellos.

Porque en efecto era la imagen frente a ellos.

La imagen era de la pantalla de la laptop dentro de otra, dentro de otra y así.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?— dijo Dipper moviéndose un poco y comprobar que la vista cambiaba hacia la dirección en donde él lo hacía. — ¡PLANTÓ LA CÁMARA EN MÍ!

Comenzó a palparse hasta que sintió la pequeña micro cámara en el cuello de su camisa. La sacó y lo llevó a la altura de su rostro, viendo con incredulidad.

— ¡¿Cómo putas lo hizo?!

— Dipper, lenguaje.— recriminó Ford.

— ¡Qué importa el lenguaje, tío! Ese malnacido descubrió la cámara. — dijo arrojando la cámara a la mesa y llevando ambas manos a su cabello.

Los tres Pines se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Ellos eran policías del FBI, su trabajo era estar un paso adelante de los demás. Normalmente el truco de la cámara oculta funcionaba a la perfección. Y aun así, un simple hombre millonario les había visto la cara de idiotas.

— Creo que no tenemos pruebas contra él.— dijo Stan.

Dipper se levantó molesto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— dijo Ford.

El castaño de giró a él, agarrando un gorro con una imagen de un pino del perchero al lado de la puerta. Se lo puso y miró con determinación.

— Iré a tomar justicia por mano propia.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿No podemos ingresar a un hogar sin una orden de cateo.— replicó Ford.

— No me importa. Aún no soy de la Academia de Policía, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— Entonces estarías haciendo invasión de propiedad; un crimen.— dijo Stan.

Dipper se detuvo antes de salir. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a sus tíos.

— Es un riesgo que voy a sufrir por Mabel.— murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Condujo velozmente devuelta a la casa de Bill, siendo cuidadoso de no saltarse ningún Alto, ni semáforos. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, y con la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver nada. Bajó del auto y fue a hacia la ventana, alumbrando hacia adentro con la linterna de su celular. Para su sorpresa, no pudo ver ningún mueble en ese lugar. Estaba completamente vacío. Fue hacia la puerta principal y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño trozo de alambre, comenzó a revolverlo en la cerradura hasta que escuchó un "clic", agradeciendo a su amiga de la infancia por haberle enseñado ese truco.

Se adentró en la gran casa, pudiendo observar que estaba vacía, como si nadie la hubiera habitado antes. Se alertó al escuchar un sonido proveniente del segundo piso. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que mientras más se acercaba esos sonidos se trataban de gemidos femeninos. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación principal y sacó una pequeña navaja. Sospechosamente los gemidos se había detenido, quedando en un inmenso silencio. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa… ahí no había nadie. Confundido, comenzó a registrar la habitación pero nada. Ni siquiera los muebles se hallaban ahí. Le llamó la atención una nota pegada al espejo del baño. Cuando leyó el contenido, apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza.

" _Más suerte para la próxima"_

.  
.  
.

Mabel y Bill se encontraban en un barco admirando las estrellas. El rubio la tenía abrazada de la cintura haciendo que recargue su cabeza en su hombro.

— Desde aquí se ven más brillantes.— exclamó Mabel.

— Pues claro, estamos lejos de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.— respondió Bill. — Podemos ir a donde queramos.

— ¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano?

— Le hablé de venida aquí, dijo que podía tomarme unas vacaciones. — dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Se encogió de hombros. — Me siento mal por hacerle eso a Dipper, justo cuando vuelvo a verlo.

— Yo digo que se lo merece. Además, te abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba.

— Sí… pero aun así…

Bill la tomó del mentón y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

— No te preocupes, podrás verlo en unos meses, cuando ya estemos casados.— consoló.

Mabel sonrió. — Tienes razón. No puedo esperar a ver lo que tienes planeado para la luna de miel.— rio con perversión.

Bill apretó su cintura, apegándose a ella para que sintiera su excitación.

— ¿Qué tal si te doy una previa?— susurró, acercándose a su cuello.

Mabel volvió a reír. — Eres un pillo. Tienes suerte de que siempre me gustó eso, además de todas tus lecciones. — dijo con seducción, levantando una pierna y liándola por su cadera.

Bill aprovechó para levantarla y llevarla al camarote principal.

— Más te vale. Después de todo, eres una dulce tentación que no voy a hartarme de disfrutar en muuucho tiempo.

Fin~


End file.
